snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silence4/The Sile Series Characters
Okay instead of cramming loads of information about characters into the story, this blog is all about the characters. Infomation includes:Personalities, Background, Description, etc. (WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS) Salius Lucian Sile.jpg|Sile(Normal Form) Wings-1-.jpg|Sile(Awakened) Living under the alias Salius (Sile) Mailun, Sile is a 16 year old student in Lucian Academy. Born to Aiden and Cecilia Lucian, he was raised and trained by them until he was 7. It was at this time, he was injured by Beleth's demons and got amnesia. In order to protect him, his parents faked his death. Today he is friends with Nick Rider, Natalya Snow, Jedd Masters, and Vehlo Arila. He is the Child of Anael, the Mistress of Time and Space. Description:' '''Sile is 5-foot-8-inches tall with pure black hair. Oddly he has bright blue eyes instead of a typical darker eye color that people with black hair have. He is lean with a small amount of muscles that don't match up with his actual strength. When in his Awakened form, his hair turns pale blue(almost white) and his eyes change to night blue. The outfit he wears consists of a black sleeveless top, pants, and boots. His Zeno Shackles appear as silver bands on his wrist and biceps. '''Personality:' Sile is usually a happy guy especially with his friends but when he's alone he tends to be depressed. Recently he has been more aggressive. Weapons/Abilities: Blade of Anael: A white double-edged blade with a blue gem at its hilt. Made out of an indestructable metal that can neither be scratched or rust. Watcher Blade: A standard weapon of Watchers made of of Sacred Steel, which is forged specifically to kill demons. Dual-Blades Style Combat: An advance sword technique using two swords. With this style Sile can utilize each sword to both attack, both defend, or a combination of attack and defense. Unarmed Disarming Combat: A style of unarmed combat that focuses on using an attacker's attack against them. This can result in the attack being redirected and creating an opportunity to steal the weapon. Temporal Manipulation: This allow Sile to manipulate time, though only in a small area. This usually involves slowing or stopping time. Sile usually uses this power defensively in order to avoid attacks. Spacial Manipulation: This allows Sile to manipulate anything around him. This power mostly takes the form of Void Shield, a technique that condenses air around him until a thin but solid wall of air is formed. It can stop any physical attack and bounce it's force back at enemies. Battlefield-Arena: Sile's Battlefield. A step ahead of regular Barriers, (Note: I'm adding more info after the start of Apocalypse) Vehlo Arila Background: Born to Jacob Arila and his wife, she was raised differently. It was known early on that she was the Child of Michael so the Watcher Council demanded that she be train immediately. Her father complided but she still managed to live a normal life. She had known Nick, Natalya and Jedd at a young age but moved to Japan when she was six. She is currently the leader of her own Watcher team which includes the before mentioned people and Sile. During his month of training, Vehlo was usually his teacher. She met Sile nearly ten years ago and believed the she witness his death. Description: She is 5-foot-6-inches. Her black hair goes to the middle of her back and is kept straight. Her looks can rival Natalya's. Her eyes are as black as her hair. Personality: 'She appears strict and seems to focus only on fighting the demons but in truth she is gentle and has a shy side. Though she never shows this to avoid appearing weak. She cares deeply for the safety of her friends. She is unsure of what she thinks about Sile though but she is drawn to him. '''Weapons/Abilites: '''Sword of St. Michael: A blade used by Michael himself and given to his chosen human. Unknown powers. Nick Rider ' Background: '''Nick Rider is 16 years old and was born in a mildly rich family. His mother is a retired soccer player and his father is an archeologist. Natalya Snow is his younger twin sister and he knew Jedd at a young age and have been together since. He is very athletic and plays soccer just like his mom, though it's just a hobby for him. He got into Lucian academy thanks to his father's connections. When Sile had first moved to the city, he avoided him at first. He started becoming friends with Sile due to Natalya's insistance added with Jedd's constant complaining. Today, he is the unofficial scapego...leader of the group. He always gets to see his parents but his dad does leave for extended periods for is work. He is the Child of Gabriel. '''Description: Nick stands at a 6-foot even height. He has blond hair and strange gray eyes that actually is a reason why most girls want to date him. He is a lot more muscular than Sile but not so much so that he can be called ripped. Personality: '''He enjoys giving Sile and Jedd a hard time but in a playful sense. He is protective of his friends. He actually knows that the others use him as a scapegoat and acts like he hates it but in actuality he okay with taking the blame '''Weapons/Abilities: Blade of Gabriel: A short sword from Gabriel that has been passed down. Is light and when swung, it appears as a flash. Sacred Revolver: Gun that takes the form of a regular revolver. Shoots energy bullets made of Nick's energy. Speed that could rival the speed of sound but faster speeds strain his body. Agility: Compliments his speed and allows him to easily avoid attacks. Natalya Snow ' Background:' The 16 year old daughter of a 'blueblood' family. Her father is a fashion designer and her mother is a popular magazine publisher. Growing up her parents knew she'd be beautiful so they taught her to be beautiful not only on the outside but on the inside as well and these lessons have held up. She knew Nick and Jedd at a young age and have been together since. Her mother had made advertisements for Lucian Academy when it had opened so she used this favor to get Natalya in. When Sile first moved to the city, she had been nervious to talk to him but finally did at Jedd's insistance. She then convinced Nick to introduce himself to Sile. Today she is the most popular girl in school. She has revealed that Nick is her older twin brother. She is the Child of Jophiel. Description: Natalya is 5-foot-5-inches. She is blond with sea-green eyes. She is petite and when up close seems small. Personality: '''Due to how she was raised, she is extremely nice and values her friends above all else. It is difficult for her to get angry but she does when her friends are insulted or hurt. '''Weapons/Abilities: Jophiel's Daggers: Two daggers from Jophiel that have been passed down. When hit to many times the target may hallucinate. Illusions: Can conjure up images that take a corporal form. Telekinesis Can manipulate small objects easily but is harder to do with larger objects. Jedd Masters ' Background: '''Jedd is 15 years old and the youngest of the group. His father is a very famous artist and his mother is a cop. Growing up he was very energetic and aways tried to convince his parents to let him do something new. To contain this energy they had him take art class, which he exceled at but it wasn't enough for him. He had knew Nick and Natalya at a young age. His dad had been friends with the headmaster of Lucian Academy and had created the school crest so the headmaster invited Jedd to Lucian Academy. When Sile had moved into the city, Jedd was the first person to try to talk to him. He later convinced Nick and Natalya to be friends with Sile as well. Today he is the trouble maker of the group not because he wants to but because he doesn't stop to think of consequences before doing something. He is the Child of Uriel. '''Description: '''Jedd is 5-foot-7. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's usually seen with a mischievious smile and some people compare him to an elf or imp. '''Personality: '''Jedd is very optimistic and is willing to try anything. He tends to see things others miss. He loves making new friends and knows how it hurts to lose one. '''Weapons/Abilities:' Uriel's Fire: A rapier that can be engulfed in the user's flames. Pyrokinesis: Can conjure flames but will drain him the more he uses it. Aiden Lucian Aiden is the father of Sile. He the most powerful business man in the world and wants his son to take over the family business. Sile rarely gets to see him due to his business. The last time Sile saw his father was a month prior to the story but it was only for one day. He is heard during a phone call with Cecilia and appears in the epilogue of First Sins, when he was talking with Monica. He seems to be old friends with her. Cecilia Lucian Cecelia is the mother of Sile. She is the most powerful woman in media and wants her son to take over the family business, same as her husband. Sile rarely gets to see her due to her travels. She visited Sile on his birthday and even drove him to school. She returns to clean up after the bttle with Beleth was over. Even killing some hostile demons. An expert of spells and magic, she was the one who helped Sile revert to his normal form. She is also the one who asked Duma to protect her son. Duma Background: The Seal Guardian. He was asked by Sile's mother to safeguard and maintain his Zeno Shackles. he does so both out of obligation and fear of Sile's parents. Description: '''He does not have a bodily description as he is just a voice but his voice is similar to a teenager's but this is done to better relate and communicate with Sile. '''Personality: He is a loyal protector who focuses on the task and problems that threaten Sile. He tends to talk sarcasticly. Zanzus Character in development. Monica Pheonix The mother of Melody Pheonix and an old friend of the Lucians. She takes on the title 'Coach' when doing business. Though the reason for this name has yet been revealed. During the previous decade, she had been raising and caring for Sile. She has a fearsome repution as the Coach. She currently acts as a new teacher at Lucian Academy. (Trying to find a good picture.) Melody Phoenix The daughter of Melody Pheonix and Sile's fiance. Not much is known of her yet. Aria Creating role. Dilan Will appear in part three. Jacob Arila Vehlo's father and a Child of Michael himself. He is the most infuential member of the Watcher Council. He cares for his daughter and her friends very much. He managed to obey the Council's orders to train Vehlo but still give her a mildly normal life. He gave Sile a Watcher's Sword the day before his birthday. Possible or Upcoming Characters This gallery contains pictures of upcoming characters or pictures I like and want to make a character out of. Suggestions accepted. Anime cool guy.jpg|Upcoming Character 273053.jpg|Possible Character Anime Warrior.jpg|Possible Character cool anime-warrior.jpg|Upcoming Character Watchers.png|No idea 29610.jpg|Upcoming Fallen Angel Category:Blog posts